The audio and multimedia industries have continually struggled to overcome the imperfections of reproduced sound. For example, it is often difficult to adequately reproduce low-frequency sounds such as bass. Various conventional approaches to improving the output of low-frequency sounds include the use of higher quality speakers with greater cone areas, larger magnets, larger housings, or greater cone excursion capabilities. In addition, conventional systems have attempted to reproduce low-frequency sounds with resonant chambers and horns that match the acoustic impedance of the loudspeaker to the acoustic impedance of free space surrounding the loudspeaker.
Not all audio systems, however, can simply use more expensive or more powerful speakers to reproduce low-frequency sounds. For example, some sound systems such as cell phone speakers and other consumer electronics devices rely on small loudspeakers. In addition, to conserve costs, many audio systems use less accurate loudspeakers. Such loudspeakers typically do not have the capability to properly reproduce low-frequency sounds and consequently, the sounds are typically not as robust or enjoyable as systems that more accurately reproduce low-frequency sounds.